This invention relates to the physical exercise arts, and more particularly to an ergometer equipped with a device for determining and indicating at least one of the values that are significant when the ergometer is used.
Ergometers are known in which the speed of the user or exercisor is detemined and indicated when using the momentary speed of his movements. However, this value is unsuitable for determining the capacity applied by the user and the capacity of his circulation, at least when the propulsive output of the ergometer at least in a certain range is independent of the propulsive speed, which is the case in a number of known ergometers. A better ergometer is therefore a known ergometer in which by means of a receiver, a sequence of impulses corresponding to the pulse frequency and a tension which is proportional to the impulse frequency is produced which is indicated by means of a tension indicator. However, for the determination and indication of other significant values, the device of this known ergometer is not suitable. In addition, the accuracy and the manner of taking the mean is not satisfactory in all cases.